


玛哈之棺

by breaksword



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 异种奸, 轮奸暗示
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaksword/pseuds/breaksword
Summary: 你永远不知道你锁了门的邻居究竟在装修还是在操人或者别的什么东西。





	玛哈之棺

**Author's Note:**

> 黑魔 x 白魔，mob x 白魔  
> *可能有bug

让黑魔自己来说，他都没想到自己能在一群如狼似虎的冒险者中脱颖而出，抢到这栋位于寂静角落的大房子。在他考虑到底要建什么样的房子时，起码得有十个冒险者垂涎欲滴地反复路过他家门口。到最后，连邻居白魔都抱着一兜伊修加德柠檬来庆祝他乔迁之喜。  
“你打算怎么装修？”  
黑魔把一袋子柠檬都丢给雇员，思考了片刻：“我打算修一个巨型黑魔纹。”这才是最有归属感的标志。  
然而理想很美好，现实很骨感。买完房子和必备的材料，黑魔已经穷到修不起装备了。他吭哧吭哧地搬着家具左挪挪右推推，一个下午过去了，终于得出结论：他没有装修天赋，并且也没有钱请装修工。  
这时候他想起了从玛哈意外获得的一本禁书。如果让白魔知道有这么一本书存在的话，估计等不到第二天他就要被烧死在木桩上，但经他翻译和解读之后，他可以判断这本禁书所带来的危害有限。  
诚然，黑魔可以通过它借取妖异的力量，但仅限于书上所记载的下等妖异，它们的力量微乎其微，只能用花甲虫来当单位计量，那些赫赫有名的上等妖异是根本请不过来的；至于服用妖异的血，见过那么多前车之鉴后，黑魔才不会犯傻。  
他只是想运用一点特权，和一个下等妖异签订临时的契约，帮他装修一下罢了，等他用完了，就再把妖异塞回玛哈的棺材里去，犯不着给艾欧泽亚创造出潜在危害。  
我要找一个聪明且没有任何伤人能力的下等妖异，不要有任何其他的特殊功能。  
他在厚厚的书中检索着，在第128页找到了最适合这份工作的人选。聪慧的，掌握艾欧泽亚通用语的，没有危害的。每一个描述的词汇都如此符合黑魔的需求。或许是嫌这妖异太没有特点，编撰者又在后面补充了几个标签：面容姣好的，免费的，新鲜的。黑魔没读懂究竟是什么意思，但他判断这不代表着危险，因此就轻轻放过。  
与妖异斯卡哈的大排场不同，召唤一个弱小的下等妖异所需要的东西可怜得简陋，只需要黑魔的一滴血，和一个完整的魔法阵而已。也没有夸张的风暴与光效作为前兆，被黑魔挑中的苦力就出现在眼前。  
黑魔挑着眉，端详着低眉顺眼的它。不得不说，“面容姣好”这个词用得极为恰当。这是一张放在人类审美观中会得到无上赞许的面容，令人联想起圣堂里斑斓的彩绘玻璃，惨白的面色并没有毁去其上的光辉与荣华，反而能勾起盘踞在心底的淫邪念头。  
它未免太像“人”了一些。黑魔不悦地想着，有一种被冒犯的感觉。妖异引起的恐慌，不仅是因为它所带来的威胁，还有因为它似人非人的样貌。无论妖异的等级如何，都逃不开这个定论。但面前的它，除了头顶冒出的漆黑而沉重的羊角，与标志性的竖瞳以外，它的身上就再也找不到其他非人类的特质。  
它甚至还穿着人类的服饰。黑魔扫了一眼，发现这身衣服和白魔曾获得过的遗物很相似。他想起第五星历的那段故事，不由得嗤笑一声。大概就是哪个无聊的黑魔前辈想要折辱白魔们，就给这种低等的妖异套上他们的衣服以表达蔑视吧。但他没有这种恶趣味，只是觉得厌烦。更何况，他和白魔的关系还不错。  
“脱下来。”他命令道。他们之间有临时的契约维系，它是没办法反抗他的。  
那美丽的妖异仍处于混沌之中，但它仍能遵从指令，利落地将那身衣服解开，一层一层地落在脚边，露出如瓷一般光洁的身体。黑魔细细地端详着它的躯体。这是一个雄性的妖异，完美得像精心刻画过的雕塑，上面找不到半点伤痕，或者黑魔所期待的异形。  
他心中的不悦感加重了，但也没有严重到去折磨一个懵懂无知的妖异。他冷哼了一声，命令它去推那些沉重的家具。

听到推开门的声音时，黑魔手疾眼快地把地上散落的衣服踢到角落。他的直觉是对的。白魔笑嘻嘻地窜进来，看清面前的情形时不禁睁大了眼睛，先看看浑身赤裸的青年，再看看面无表情的黑魔。  
“有事吗？”黑魔冷漠地问。  
“我是不是打搅了什么好事？”白魔的表情可一点愧疚的成分都没有。  
“你想多了。”黑魔淡淡地说，指了指正搬着家具的妖异，言简意赅地介绍道：“装修工。”  
“我可不知道装修工还有喜欢光着的。”白魔的目光在他俩之间反复巡回，一脸揶揄。  
“个人兴趣。我不拦着。”  
妖异被他操控着站起身，向着白魔僵硬地点了点头。黑魔一点都不担心白魔会发现站在面前的人是个妖异。它的气息太微弱了，除了身为契约者的他本人能确定以外，其他人根本不会察觉到异常。  
“哈。”白魔显得不以为然，凑近了黑魔的耳朵：“咱们都认识这么久了，你就别瞒着我了。你是不是叫了个鸭子，操人家一顿抵装修费？”  
“你想得太多了。”  
白魔耸耸肩，退开了：“行，我想太多。”他轻快地走向了门口，在离开前对黑魔笑了一下：“我给你把门锁了。”在他看来，黑魔和里面那人现在没搞，待会也要搞在一起的。为了维护小区和谐环境，白魔正好当个好心人把门关上，别让小朋友误闯香艳场景。  
“没必要。”黑魔说，但也懒得去阻止白魔的行为。虽然他自觉光明正大，但也挡不住别人这么错认，少来几个讨厌鬼当然是好的。  
他淡淡地看了一眼妖异，发现对方怔怔地看着门口的方向。  
“那是个白魔。”他想了想，还是为它解释道：“我不知道第五星历的黑魔们给你灌输了什么样的思想，但现在很和平，魔大战已经结束，不用你去消灭他了。”而且就妖异这个小身板，怕不是要被白魔打趴下。他隐秘地为自己的联想笑了一下，继续说道。  
“而且现在白魔不剩几个了，都死光了。黑魔的继承人也不多，打不起来了。”  
妖异猛地回过头来，像是对他的话难以置信。其实很能理解，仿佛仍发生在眼前的现实刹那间成为历史，物是人非，就连面对着应当咬牙切齿去憎恨的人也无法汲取出半点愤怒来。黑魔平静地回视着它，直到它明白这并非谎言、再次沉闷地垂下了头后，才挪开了视线。  
但他没有预料到，下一刻妖异便毫无征兆地跌倒在地，当他看过去时，妖异用手臂勉强撑起上身，赤裸的身体上冷汗淋淋，牙齿打颤。  
“怎么了？”黑魔本着最后一点良心问道。他的话还没问完，妖异便扑了上来。  
但这并不是一次攻击。  
它颤抖的手指灵敏地解开黑魔的裤子，比黑魔本人都要熟悉他衣服的构造，在显露出一点肉色时就迫不及待地将头探过去，将仍沉睡着器官吞进嘴里，快速地做了几次深喉，旨在立即榨出这人类的精液，满足食欲。  
黑魔表情没变，注视着妖异的发旋，后者仿佛获得了莫大的安慰，发出了一声满足的叹息声。  
出乎意料的口交环节。黑魔想。他可没下这个命令。  
但他很快就想起书上的记载。被唤醒的妖异往往都很饥饿，生喰人肉、饮尽鲜血来获取能量似乎都是家常便饭。面前的这一只估计被契约压得久了，不敢动弹；现在终于忍不住，对他下了手。  
通过性交来维持行动——行吧，他不感兴趣地想着，也是挺合理的，至少黄文里都这么写。  
但妖异的兴趣消退得比他还要快，他还没来得及仔细感受它口腔的舒适程度，就听到从它的喉咙里发出的痛苦的声音，以及缓慢而坚决的退出动作。黑魔在它试图退离的时候抓住它的头发，蛮力地往他的身下按。它被呛住了，发出了模糊不清的颤声，令人心生爱怜或施虐欲。黑魔才不管它的感受，一只手压住它的后脑，另一只手无情地拍开扶在他腿上的手。  
最后一点拉开的距离也被消除了。黑魔硬起来的阴茎抵在它的上颚，它的舌尖惊慌地缠着、舔着，仿佛在卑微地祈求他别进得太深。而黑魔一点怜惜都不肯赐予他，继续撬开他的嘴，更多湿热的粘膜缠上来，令人遐想更深的柔软……恶性循环。  
他忽然想起了什么，伸手碰了一下它的肩膀。它轻颤了一下，像做过千百次一般，乖顺地塌下腰，屁股高高撅起，白花花的屁股之间，泛着水光的、嫩红的穴露了出来。  
他大抵明白书上写的“免费的”和“新鲜的”是个什么由来了。

“你到底是什么妖异？”黑魔掐着它的腰，撞得它流着汗的胸膛又在地板上蹭出一大片湿迹。他心里憋着火，莫名其妙的。也许是因为它太像人，也许是因为白魔的误会，但归结缘由，都是它造成的。反正它属于他，不管他做出什么畜生事，顶多也只会收到微乎其微的反抗。他可以理所当然地将这火都泄在它的身上，通过身体，通过语言。反正它的用途从第五星历开始不就是这个吗？  
“你是个魅魔吗？”他在它的耳边，极具嘲讽地微笑着；它颤抖了一下，显然是听懂了他的意思。  
“你应该是个魅魔。”他自顾自地下结论道：“根本没人撩拨你，你就湿成一片，摆出挨操的姿势。”  
妖异被他插得发出破碎的呻吟，但却没有打断黑魔的话语。“看你的熟练程度，你应该不是第一次了吧？第五星历的黑魔们操你操得爽不爽？”  
他漫不经心地蹂躏着它柔软的臀肉，在上面随心所欲地留下青紫的指痕，随着他的动作，妖异敏感的身体内部又涌出一汪水，从被操得闭合不起来的艳红小口里淌出来，就连黑魔的手指都遭殃了。他将那些液体都抹在它的背脊上。  
“你发情的时间点……我懂了。”他露出一个了然的、充满恶意的微笑：“你想让白魔操你？吃黑魔的阴茎已经让你腻了吗？”  
他掰开它的屁股，全然不顾它发出的痛苦的声音，强硬地在阴茎旁又塞了一根手指进去。“这样你满足了吗？”  
它发出一声痛苦的哀鸣，无暇的身体试图蜷缩起来，在黑魔的暴行之下即将高潮。原来是这么使用的，黑魔平静地想。  
它在避免自己的身体与地面完全接触而被黑魔彻底压制，但它的肢体已经瘫软到无法支撑，膝盖与手肘处的皮肤已经磨出一片红印。而在没有得到允许之前，它是不能在黑魔身上寻求着力点的。黑魔好心地把它扶起来，让它的小腿抵住自己的膝盖，摆成方才的跪趴姿势。  
“摆好了。”他说，语气轻柔得像是最后一根稻草。“这姿势多适合受孕呀。”  
他掐着它的腰，又深深地顶进那簌簌发抖的身体里。那柔顺的甬道忽然疯了一样地绞着，紧紧地勒住他的阴茎，差点让他没喘上来气。他粗暴地在它的屁股上狠揉了一把，镇压住它微弱的反抗，把它当作一个用来满足淫欲的穴，随心所欲地、猛烈地抽送着。  
终于，支离破碎的呻吟被高昂的尖叫声所替代，与此同时，它一直被冷落着的阴茎涌出一股一股透明的水，溅在地面上。  
它无力地垂下头，从嘴里流出不连贯的闷哼，屁股仍在被黑魔使用着，像失禁一样冒着水，连手指尖都动弹不得。在黑魔的精液灌进它体内的时候，它才像是被刺激到一般，痛苦地抽搐了一下。失去阴茎堵塞的穴淅淅沥沥地流出分泌液与精液的混合物，它若无所觉、毫不羞耻。已经习惯。  
黑魔整理好衣服，四处去找有没有可以堵住它穴口的东西。这可不是恶趣味。他只是不想让地面变得更难清理一些，虽然那里早就被他们的交合搞得一片狼藉了。  
“……不。”  
黑魔愣了一会儿，才反应过来是身下的妖异在说话。这是它被召唤出来之后说出的第一个人类的字句。它在回答他，在终于可以交谈的时刻。它沉默寡言，这没有什么，黑魔乐得清静，也愿意把它当个泄欲的玩意；但如果它开口，那它不应该说一点好听的、谄媚的东西吗？  
他拧过它的头，皱着眉试图去看它的瞳孔，探查契约是否有松动。它一动不动，仍维持着那个屈辱的、最适合交配的姿势，光裸的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，显然黑魔的动作让他处于近乎窒息的痛苦之中，但它仍坚强地、用它颤抖的嗓子吐露否定的词汇。  
当黑魔仔细去看它的眼睛时，越过那妖异的竖瞳，浓郁得仿佛是无尽的疯长的森林，又黯淡得不见天日。此时，它终于在黑魔的脑子里真正地具有了一个完整的形象，一个崭新的定义，一个令人难以置信又不得不去相信的事实。意识到这一点的黑魔惊慌失措地松开了手，几乎是跌坐在地板上，于是那头颅便不再有人控制，咚的一声撞上了冰冷的地板，但它却连呼痛声都不泄露出半点。  
“不。”它——现在是他了——顽强地重复道。他维持着那个姿势，没有分给施暴者半点目光，仿佛只是在向他自己强调这一事实一样。他用额头抵住那石块，像虔诚的信徒，像是被烈火舐舔全身的、忏悔的罪人，布满汗水与淫液的后背颤抖着。一滴透明的泪从他紧闭的眼边滑落下来。  
“我是人类。”他一字一句地，艰难地说道。

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，我要写一篇很长的黄文了，祝我不要立刻肾虚……


End file.
